a collection full of captain swan
by wonderlandswan
Summary: a collection full of captain swan cuteness. part 1; emma and hook go to the fair for the first time.


_**ferris wheel fun -  
><strong>_

_{an; here's the first fic in a collection full of captain swan, one of my major otps. this was inspired by my bff who asked "who in your otp would be shaking the ferris wheel cart and who would be screaming?" and then this happened.}  
><em>

* * *

><p>After finally being able to leave Storybrooke, Emma, Killian and Henry had headed out of town for a well earned day off, planning on going to a carnival, something Emma had promised Killian they would do after he saw one in a movie they were watching on Netflix. Emma's yellow bug trudged to a stop, engine sputtering off as she turned the keys and got out of the car.<p>

"So, we're here," she said, looking at her boyfriend, who was standing on the other side of her vehicle, eyes wide, as if he was a child in a room full of toys, not sure where to look.

"This is bloody insane, Swan," he said as he eyed all of the metal rides as he rushed over to the drivers side of the car and Henry pulled himself out of the back seat.

"Now, shall we?" she asked, extending her hands for Killian and her son, receiving Killian's hand in hers, but Henry turned away.

"Come on, Mom. I am not holding your hand," he said, rolling his eyes and walking a bit ahead of the couple. Emma laughed a bit and looked at Killian.

"He gets that from you, sweetheart," Killian joked, and she playfully pushed his shoulder with hers.

"Does not," she mumbled, "he gets that from Regina."

"Whatever you want to believe, Swan," Killian added before the trio walked into the fair.

After waiting in line for tickets for the rides, Emma had bought sixty tickets, and split them evenly between the three of them. "Now…" Emma said, "What's first?" Henry immediately intervened.

"Well, I want to go through the fun house. You two should try the Ferris Wheel," he said, pointing to the carnival ride.

"What the hell is that bloody contraption?" Killian asked as he watched the Ferris Wheel move and rotate. Emma couldn't help but snicker a little bit at his reaction. "It looks like a death trap."

"No death trap," Emma promised, before she turned to Henry and replied to him, "Sure kid, meet us back here in twenty minutes?"

"Sure," Henry replied, and with that, he ran off, leaving Emma and Killian alone. She walked him over to the end of the line for the Ferris Wheel, which wasn't too long, but long enough for Killian to begin second-guessing coming to the fair.

"It looked like a lot more fun on the television," he told Emma, "I mean, everything seems much bigger in real life. This, Fairy Wheel or whatever-"

"Ferris Wheel," Emma corrected.

"Whatever it is, it looks terrifying," Killian concluded.

"Killian, I promise it's not bad. Trust me, it doesn't even hold a candle to anything you've done," Emma said reassuringly. Still, his resolve seemed to be wavering, and when the pair stepped into the small little carriage, he walked as if it was made of ice, as if it would break any moment. "It's not going to snap, you know." Still, even though Emma had told him this, he gripped the center pole with his hand and his hook, afraid.

When they started moving, it was even funnier.

Killian let out a semi-high pitched shriek, accompanied by a "Swan! Swan! I can't do it!" And even though Emma felt kind of bad for seeing him like this, it was kind of funny, and she pushed the carriage a bit, shaking the vessel a bit, earning her another small shriek from Hook. She kept going for a bit, shaking the carriage every now and then, until he realized she was the one doing it. "Swan… That's not funny!" he yelled, eyes wide as he realized she was the one torturing him. Emma only laughed more.

Soon, the ride came to a stop, and Emma and Hook were let off, Killian jumping off faster than you could say Enchanted Forest. "Never again," he said with a worried look. "Never again."

"Fine," Emma sighed, "I guess we'll just have to try something more your speed. Maybe the slides?"

"Slides sound good. Slides sound not dangerous."

Emma laughed again, taking Killian's shaking hand in hers and pressing his lips to hers. "Now come on, Pirate, I'm sure you'll be able to handle some teeny-tiny slides."


End file.
